Sorry For Party Rockin!
by Shield-Maiden-of-Sherwood
Summary: After finding out that her crush, CM Punk, has a girlfriend, Nina is bumped out. In attempt to cheer her up, her friend Charity takes her to the LMFAO house party at Redfoo and Sky Blu's house. Little did they know that Punk lived nearby...


_**This is a one shot for my very dear friend Miss RKO-Punk. She is like a sister to me. Love ya John! ^!**_

_** As usual I own nothing but Charity. All other Characters & song lyrics belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of the bed I sighed. Just my luck. When I entered the WWE with my friend and tag team partner, Charity, I met the greatest guy in the world. After I accidently bumped into him while trying to find the locker room, we got to talking and found out we like a lot of the same things. Finally after a year of secretly admiring him, I finally build up enough courage to ask him out…only to find out that he has a girlfriend. Now here I am sitting in Charity's room cursing my horrible timing.<p>

"So how about this?" Charity asked turning around.

"It looks great." I mumbled.

She frowned seeing my glum expression. "Hey now." She said softly sitting down next to me. "You can't sulk forever, bud. You didn't know he had a girlfriend. I only found out a week before you. I would have told you when I found out but I thought you already knew."

"I know. I just wish I would have made my move earlier." I sighed.

"I know you do. You're an awesome person, Nina. You'll find a guy easily. Punk is just missing out." She said offering me a smile.

"Easy for you to say; you have Cody."

"I know…"she sighed. "How about tonight we just focus on having fun? Redfoo and Sky Blu invited us to their house party. You'll be so busy party rocking with LMFAO that you'll forget about this. Maybe you'll even find a guy." She nudged.

"I doubt it but I'll try. Can't promise anything."

"Trying is all I ask for." She smiled. "Now let me just change my shirt and we'll get going."

After an hour of driving, we finally made it to Chicago. We stopped at this gas station to ask for some directions since this was our first LMFAO house party. While Charity asked the guy inside I decided to go look at the magazine shelf. I picked up the current issue of WWE magazine and flipped through it.

There was an interview with CM Punk and I sighed. Why do I have such rotten luck?

"Nina…oh earth to Nina!" Charity called from near the door. I looked over at her and she motioned for us to go. I glanced down at Punk's picture once more before shutting the magazine and putting it back before following her out.

"You wouldn't believe it." She chuckled as we got back in the car. "A few streets back we went left instead of right. That's why we had no idea where we were."

About ten minutes later we pulled up to this huge house straight out of one of their music videos. We both starred in awe at the place for a moment before getting out of the car. We could hear their song 'Sexy and I know it' blasting loudly from inside. There were tons of people outside with inflatable animals and dancing with drinks in their hands. We knock on the door and are greeted by Sky.

"Hey! You made it!" He grinned, pulling us into a big hug.

"Yeah. Have you seen Cody?" Charity asks as I look around.

"Uh yeah….I think he's somewhere near the kitchen. I'd start there." He said. "Get a couple drinks and have fun." He walked off after a girl. I rolled my eyes as I followed Charity to the kitchen. On our way, I saw how it was either couples or guys and girls dancing together. Sighing I look down at my feet and follow.

"Cody!" She exclaimed as we found him near the drinks. She wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a kiss and I looked away. I don't know why I let Charity drag me here. I mean Redfoo and Sky Blu are cool and all but I'm not really in that much of a party rocking mood. Looking around at all the guys and girls together makes me feel even worse. I looked over at Charity and Cody chatting and couldn't help but feel like an awkward third wheel.

"You okay?" Charity frowned as she looked over at me. I shrugged

"Maybe coming out wasn't the best idea for me right now."

"Yes it is! You can't sulk all day and all night. You need to have fun and let lose a little!"

The song stopped and everything was silent until Redfoo and Sky Blu showed up on the balcony at the top of the stairs.

"Everybody calm down! We have an announcement to make!" Red yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked.

"Now tonight is a special night!" Sky grinned. "Tonight we will be debuting our brand new song! We will be playing it right after this next song. We hope you like it."

"Hit it!" Red yelled to the DJ. He gave him a thumbs up and "Party Rock Anthem" started to play with the guys shuffling on the balcony.

"Come on!" Charity smiled. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the middle of the room and started dancing like everyone.

**Punk POV**

Hearing the music coming from a nearby house I sighed with frustration and turned up my TV. My favorite show is on and all I can hear this that damn racket coming from nearby. "You got to be kidding me!" I exclaim as I can _still_ hear the music more than my show.

After being on the road wrestling, doing interviews and making appearances for weeks I finally had time to relax and these assholes ruin it. Not on my time!

Getting off my couch I grabbed my keys and stormed over to the house.

**Nina POV**

_Let's go  
>People always say that my music's loud<br>Sorry for party rocking  
>Neighbors complain saying turn it down!<br>Sorry for party rocking  
>Haters don't like we got the spotlight<br>Sorry for party rocking  
>when they talk shit, we just be like<br>Sorry for party rocking_

I sat in a corner by myself while Charity and Cody went off to dance all I wanted to do was go home but Charity is my ride and she has the keys. I sat there looking at the ground hearing knocks here and there as more and more people until I heard a familiar voice.  
>"Punk?" I thought aloud. He didn't sound very happy.<p>

I got up from where I sat a got there just as soon as Sky was closing the door.  
>"Hey Sky!" I called over the music.<br>"Hey!" He grinned. "What's up?"

"Who was that?"

I motioned to the door and he shrugged. "I don't know. Some guy with tattoos, a lip ring and dark hair. He was complaining that our music is too loud and sucks."

I grinned at this since I knew he was talking about Punk. I thanked him and looked back at Cody and Charity laughing and dancing. I didn't want to disturb them so I walked out the door and looked around until I saw Punk walking away to a nearby house.

"Punk!" I yelled as I raced after him. He was a pretty fast walker. "Punk!"

"What?" He shot back turning around. His expression softened as he saw it was me. "Oh hey Nina…is that your house party?"

I shook my head. "No, that's Redfoo and Sky Blu's. Charity and I know them so they invited us."

"I see. Well I'm going to go back to my place and continue watching 'American Horror Story'. Wanna come?"

I looked back at the house and then to him before looking at the ground. "I don't know…" I said thinking about his girlfriend.

"Come on." He smiled. "I have a couple ice cold Pepsis in the fridge. What do you say?"

I couldn't help but smile back. "Alright."

We walked back to his house and I sat on the couch while he grabbed a Pepsi for himself and I. We watched 'American Horror Story', drink Pepsi and talked for a while until I finally had to ask.

"Hey Punk?"  
>"Yes?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.<p>

"Do you think your girlfriend will mind me being here?"

"No." He chuckled. "I don't have a girlfriend anymore."

"Oh!"

"Yeah we broke up about a week ago. It just didn't work out."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" I frowned. On the inside I was smiling but didn't want to show it.

"That's okay. I like somebody else anyways." He smiled.

My mind was going crazy trying to figure out whom. I couldn't just ask him…

"Do you know who I'm talking about?"

I shook my head. "No…"

He broke into a smile and leaned forward a little. "Let's just say I'm looking at her."

Hearing this I felt like my heart was going to explode inside my chest. He likes me! CM Punk actually likes me!  
>I bit my lip a little and smiled. "A really?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Cuz I like you too." I beamed. My night had just got a whole lot better. We hung out a while longer until I glanced at the clock. My eyes widened as I stood up. "Shit! I have to go. Charity and Cody and probably worries sick about me."

"You have to leave?"

Frowning I nodded. He let out a sigh as he stood up also. "Well in that case I better do it now. "

He stepped close to me and I could feel my heart race as gave me a kiss. I just stood there for a moment and he grinned. "I'm not really known for being subtle."

"That's fine…but unfortunately I have to go…Thank you for letting me come over." I smiled.

"No problem. Anytime. I'll see you Monday at Raw?"

"Definitely." I giggled before I said my final goodbye and left. As I got to the house, Charity and Cody were just coming out.

"There you are!" Charity smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

Smiling, I nodded.

"So how was your night? What did you think of the party?"

Glancing at Punk's house I grinned. "Great. It was the Best in the World. Greatest night of my life."

"I'm glad."

We all got back in the car and headed back. The entire time I couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
